Travis Touchdown
Travis Touchdown '''is the main protagonist of the ''No More Heroes ''franchise. He is a 27 year old American assassin who wields the Beam Kitana. History Early Life Travis Touchdown's parents were murdered when he was young, apparently by his love Jeane who had a traumatic and complex past, leaving Travis on his own. He had a twin brother, Henry, he never knew, who grew up in Ireland. Travis had interest in being a professional wrestler at one point, and trained himself in the use of a sword via a mixture of Thunder Ryu's training, correspondence courses and videotapes. First Killing Spree Travis eventually managed to fight and kill the eleventh ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association (UAA), Helter Skelton, with his beam kitana and then became the eleventh ranked assassin and wanted to become number one to have sex with Silvia Christel, an agent within the UAA. Travis then assaulted the mansion of Death Metal, the tenth ranked assassin, confronted, battled and killed him too, becoming rank ten. Travis then confronted the ninth ranked assassin who was Dr. Peace and so he killed him, becoming number nine. Travis then confronted the ranked eighth assassin which was a young student named Shinobu. Travis fought her and then managed to cut off her right forearm but spared her life despite her requests to finish her off, Travis then left the school and became rank eight. Travis then went to confront and kill Destroyman, becomig rank seven. Travis then went to fight ranked sixth assassin, Holly Summers, at the beach. Travis managed to defeat her but refused to kill her, so Holly committed suicide by blowing up her head with a grenade and claimed that if an assassin lost their battle, they must die. Travis buried her and left to face rank fifth assassin which was Letz Shake. As the battle begun though he was killed by a mysterious figure before Travis could even battle him. Travis then used a train to confront rank four, Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii, killing him with one of his own saw blades and becoming rank four. He then went to confront Speed Buster who just killed Thunder Ryu, filled with rage and anger Trevor fought his way towards her and killed her. Afterwards, he went to the same place he killed Dr. Peace at to kill Bad Girl, becoming rank number two. Travis then went to a canyon to confront Dark Star but he was murdered by Jeane. So Travis fought and killed Jeane after learning of his past, becoming rank number one. When Travis returned home, he discovered the UAA is a fake and that Silvia Christel is a con-artist. Henry arrived at his home and killed a man who attempted to kill Travis. Henry then honorably fought Travis in their final battle, with Henry revealing that his Travis' brother and husband of Silvia Christel. The two then clashed. Henry Cooldown Death of Bishop Second Killing Spree Jasper Batt Jr. Personality Abilities Body Count * '''Helter Skelter: '''Decapitated. * '''Death Metal: '''Decapitated. * '''Dr. Peace: '''Cut down. * '''Destroyman: '''Cut in half. * '''Harvey Volodarskii: '''Cut in half by a Saw. * '''Speed Buster: '''Decapitated. * '''Bad Girl: '''Impaled. * '''Jeane: '''Cut down. * '''Skelter Helter: '''Decapitated. * '''Nathan Copeland: '''Cut in half. ''' * '''Charlie McDonald: '''Obliterated with Buster Cannon. * '''Cheerleaders: '''Obliterated with Buster Cannon. * '''Cloe Walsh: '''Sliced to pieces. * '''Dr. Letz Shake: '''Brain stabbed and explodes. * '''Margaret Moonlight: '''Impaled. * '''Captain Vladimir: '''Dies flying. * '''Alice Twilight: '''Bisected. * '''Jasper Batt Jr.: '''Sliced in half and explodes. Quotes *"Some people fuck at funerals...I cut off heads." *"Fuck head!" *"It's game time!" *"Pain in my ass, why aren't you dead yet?" *"This ain't a battle, it's a motherfucking war!" *"You're the one leaving, in a body bag." *"It's called fashionably late, fuck face." *"Psychotic fucker. Time for a little pro bono ghost busting!" *"You are going to fight me with all your hoes?" *"Spare me the mystic crap. I came here to fight." Category:No More Heroes Characters